


Already Yours

by Kiss_Like_Real_People_Do16



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_Like_Real_People_Do16/pseuds/Kiss_Like_Real_People_Do16
Summary: Being in a car with Selina is a pretty good reason to overlook petty car theft.





	Already Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Also on fanfiction under Kiss-Like-Real-People-Do. Let me know what you think.

He hadn’t noticed her at first, with Gordon tinted windows and his mind too preoccupied by the recent case, but once he had slid into the cars passenger seat she had been hard to miss.   
“Selina.”  
She turned to face him from where she was sitting in the driver’s seat, a look of surprise on her face that was quickly replaced by annoyance. “Jesus Christ of course it’s you.”   
He shook his head, trying to get over the initial shook of seeing her again. It had been months since their fight in the hospital, and he was honestly starting to wonder if he’d ever see her again. “Why are you in Gordon’s car and what… what are you wearing?”   
She felt her face heat up, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She’d been wearing Tabitha’s clothes for a while now and the black low cut crop top was one of the more modest pieces. She had caught more than one man staring, but up until then no one had looked at her the way Bruce was now, like they knew what she looked like before.   
She crossed her arm across her torso trying in vain to cover herself. “What are you doing here,” she asked instead of answering.  
“I’m helping Gordon with a case,” he said, finally managing to drag his eyes back up. “We were about to go talk to a witness. He just had to go let Harvey know. He told me to go wait in the car.”  
For the first time, his eyes moved past her towards the dashboard. Below the steering wheel, he could just make out several stray wires sticking out. His eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What-” he started to say but she already ignoring him.  
Ducking her head, her hands quickly went to work on the wires. She swore under her breath.   
Gordon wasn’t supposed to get a call for another twenty minutes and she had naively assumed that he wouldn’t need his car before then for any other reason. It was a rookie mistake, and now she had zero time to get the car started with a billionaire loaming over her.   
Perfect.   
“Selina what are you doing,” he said, and she could feel him shift closer, looking over her shoulder.   
She didn’t answer, instead focusing fully on the wires in her hand. Carefully she touched the ends of two together, smiling when she heard the engine come to life.   
His eyes widened as it clicked. “You’re stealing Gordon’s car.”   
“Borrowing.” She corrected him as she sat fully up again. “I’m borrowing Gordon’s car. Now,” and shifted the car into drive, “get out”  
“No”  
She turned to face him fulling intending on telling him off when she caught sight of Gordon and Harvey rounding the corner in the side mirror. She swore under her breath. Before they had a chance to notice her, she slammed down on the gas petal, driving the car towards the parking lot exit.   
“Selina!” Bruce turned around in his seat watching helplessly as Gordon and Harvey’s figures grew smaller and smaller in the distance. They hadn’t noticed his car was missing yet, but it wouldn’t take them long to figure out. “Selina turn around. You can’t just steal Gordon’s car.”  
“I just need it for thirty minutes. An hour tops.”  
He settled back down in his seat, seemingly accepting his fate. “Why,” he finally asked.  
“Let’s just say in about ten minutes Gordon’s going to get a call and Tabitha thinks it would be better for everyone if he was a bit delayed.”  
“Tabitha?” His eyes widened. “Galvan’s sister Tabitha? You’re working with her.”  
“So?”  
“She kidnapped me.”  
Selina rolled her eyes. “Everyone has kidnapped you.”  
“That not the,” he sighed rubbing his temple. “Selina pull the car over.”   
“No”  
“Selina!”  
“Look relax,” she snapped, her hands tightening on the steering wheel as she swerved into the next lane, just narrowly missing hitting a car. “It’s not bad. Believe it or not I’m actually helping your little cop friend out. Someone set a trap for him and if he goes he’ll get hurt. Taking his car will stop him from going. Therefore, I’m helping.”  
Bruce raised his eyebrows. “So you’re doing this purely for Gordon’s benefit. There’s nothing in it for you and Tabitha.”  
She smirked. “Never said that.”  
“Ok” he reasoned slowly, trying to keep his tone even. “If it is really going to help like you said then we can drive back and I can explain it to him. You don’t have to steal his car.”  
“Not happening kid. Now you can either get out or…”  
“Or what” he challenged. “you’re going to shove me out of a moving car.”  
She bristled, anger boiling in her fast. “Well it’s like you said before” she said, venom seeping through her voice. “I don’t give a damn about you.”  
His shoulders deflated a bit at that . “Selina,” he started, a look of guilt crossing his face. “I didn’t mean that. I was upset I…”  
“Save it kid,” she said, her voice clipped and her eyes fixed on the road. “I don’t care.”  
He sighed, knowing better than to argue. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. “Please pull the car over or I’m calling Gordon and letting him know exactly where we are.”   
She tried making a reach for the phone but he was quicker, pressing himself against the side of the car holding it just out of her reach.   
“Give me the damn phone kid.”   
“Pull over.”   
Swearing under her breath, she looked around before turning into a nearby deserted alleyway. Before the car was fully in park she was already reaching across him, snatching his phone. Unceremoniously she tossed it out the window before turning back to him with a bored look.   
“Out.”  
“No.”   
“Get out.”  
“No.” He crossed his arms over his chest, squaring his shoulders in a way she was sure was meant to be intimidating. “Selina, you need to go back to the station. You need to….”  
Before he could say anything else, her lips were pressed against his, effectively shutting him up. With Selina, he never really knew what to expect, but her kissing him was not something he’d even considered a possibility. In fact, at this point he’d been sure kissing her was not something he was ever going to be able to do again. Not after their last meeting.   
Caught off guard, his first instinct was to pull away, but she kept her lips firm against his. Instead of letting him pull back even an inch she shifted, following him over the divider until she was straddling his lap. With her weight pressing against her legs, it didn’t take long for his mind to catch up and then automatically he was kissing her back. His hand reached up to cup her jaw while the other one fell down rest against the top of her thigh. It was only then that he really realized their position.   
He felt his face heat up. The other times they had kissed they’d always had space between them, despite the press of their lips together. This time was different. This time her hips were fitted against his snuggly, her chest pressed against his. He could feel every accidentally shift against him.   
Then her shifting wasn’t so accidental.   
With the first roll of her hips against his he broke their kiss on a gasp. Seemingly pleased by his reaction she repeated the movement, rocking against him again and again until they were both panting.  
His fingers gripped her waist, not quite sure whether he wanted to push her away or drag her closer. He settled for the latter, his arm snaking around her back, pulling her towards him with the next roll of her hips.   
Giving into his instincts, he let his hands begin to roam, ghosting across her back, then her shoulder blades, and finally down her sides, hesitating only when he reached the hem of her shirt. He didn’t have to think long though. Her hands quickly moved down to cover his and together they dragged her shirt up and over her head.   
She went to lean forward again, fully intent on kissing him again, but suddenly he was pulling back, a dark look clouding his eyes. Confused, she followed his line of sight, but instead of his eyes being fixed on her chest like she had assumed, his gaze was lower.   
Shit.   
She hadn’t even thought about them when she’d kissed him, hadn’t expected to end up sitting on his lap shirtless. The pain had long gone by now, but the bruises against her ribs were still there, a mixture of purple and a sickly yellow, serving a fun reminder of her near-death experience.   
She didn’t want him to see them, didn’t want him looking at her the way he was now. She’d been hoping that the first-time Bruce saw her without a shirt on that he would look at her with something more than the look of sheer horror that he was giving her now.  
She ducked her head, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “It’s just a few bruised ribs,” she mumbled.  
“How?”  
Instead of answering she tried distracting him, rolling her hips down and leaning forward to kiss away his frown, but his hand was firm in her hair, keeping her lips from his.   
“Selina,” he insisted, his voice low, “How?”  
“I may have been pushed out of a window.”  
His fingers tightened on her waist. “Who?”  
She shifted uncomfortably. “Does it matter?”   
Bruce’s eyes flashed, seemingly putting the pieces together. “My doppelganger.” He said, face darkening when her silence confirmed it. “He shoved you out a window? Why?”  
Sighing she reluctantly leaned back on her heels. She didn’t want to be talking about this. She wanted to go back to what they were doing before, wanted to just kiss him again, but once Bruce’s attention was fixed on something there was no distracting him until he got his answers.   
“He told me about the people he was working for, warned me to get out of the city. Given who is was working for and the way he was dressed,” she shrugged. “I put two and two together, and he shoved me out the window to keep me from telling Alfred.”  
“You were shoved out the window,” he said slowly as if trying to process the information himself, “because you were trying to protect me.” He looked back up at her with a look that she couldn’t quite place but that still had her shifting under his scrutiny.   
An angry make out session in a car was something she could deal with. The way Bruce was looking out her now wasn’t.  
Before she could think of trying to distract him again, he was surging forward, catching her lips in a kiss that nearly sent her reeling backward had it not been for his arm around her waist. His lips were hot against hers, desperate in a way she wasn’t used to. He kissed over and over again until she couldn’t breathe, until she couldn’t think of anything but his lips.   
Finally after what felt like ages, his lips left hers and started moving down, briefly brushing her jaw before they were just as hot pressing against the curve of her neck. Meanwhile, his hands had started moving against her, leaving no inch of her exposed skin untouched.   
She felt like her body was on fire, suffocating on the feeling of it. She wanted more, so much more that they could feasible do in a temporarily deserted alleyway. It was a realization that might have given her paused had she not been so distracted by his hand traveling down her collarbone closer and closer to her bra.   
Instead of moving further down though, she was surprised when his hand stopped at the center of her chest, resting just over where he could feel the beating of her heart. He let out a sigh against her neck, his fingertips curling ever so slightly against her skin. She felt like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped over her. She pulled back, breathing heavily.  
“Times up,” she blurted out.   
He blinked up at her, his eyes still heavily clouded by lust. “What?”  
She reached for her shirt and quickly pulled it on over her head. “You wanted to bring Gordon his car back, and I needed it gone for an hour.” She shrugged, trying to appear unaffected, but she couldn’t hide the slight shake in her hand as she did. “It’s been an hour so.” She swung her leg over off him and threw the car door open.   
His was heart started pounding, panic weighing heavily in his chest. She was leaving. She couldn’t leave. He couldn’t go another five months without seeing her again, not after this.  
“There are cars” he blurted out suddenly.   
She turned around her hand still on the car door, her eyebrows drawn together. “What?”  
“At the manor. We,” he swallowed hard. “We have a garage filled with cars. If you ever need to borrow one.”  
She paused for a second as if mulling over the information, and he held his breath. “Depends,” she finally said. “Do you have any non-expensive cars?”   
He gave her a confused look.  
“Cause you know,” she continued trying to look serious, but she couldn’t hide the slyly smile creeping on her face, “the expensive ones don’t have backseats.”  
“They have backseats,” he replied quickly, nodding his head. “There are definitely backseats.”  
“Good,” She gave him a small shrug but despite her nonchalance she couldn’t hide the slight tint of pink in her cheeks. He blinked and the next minute she was gone.   
He fell back in the seat, smiling to himself.  
He still had to get the car back to the station and face explaining to Gordon with a straight face why his car went missing for an hour, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It was worth it. She was worth it.


End file.
